


A soft spot

by syusuke



Series: ANBU Kakashi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Character Study, Gen, Kakashi knows too much, Protective Hatake Kakashi, danzo is a bastard, monitor duty, scheming Danzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Hound's mission is to watch Mouse, while Mouse has to watch his own clan. Maybe Itachi isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: ANBU Kakashi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189593
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	A soft spot

Every Anbu had a clear stance on monitor duty. Some saw it as an opportunity to rest and stay in the village for a while. Others – like Kakashi – hated to be idle, stuck in a room for hours on end.

Observation was a fundamental part of their work. Kakashi had spent days or even weeks watching high-profile targets until he found the perfect opportunity to kill them and frame someone else for it. These were tricky missions only given to the most proficient and patient members in their ranks. While he did not like those missions, he had the right skillset and accepted them. Monitor duty in Konoha itself though usually meant watching harmless civilians and their own comrades. Even if they saw fights or stirring conflicts, they were not allowed to act. Managing those kind of things was the job of the police force. The Uchiha acted quickly and efficiently. But no matter what the Hokage told them and what Kakashi had to tell the new recruits, he knew they weren’t really watching the village. They were watching the Uchiha clan and them alone.

Itachi Uchiha being called into Anbu had not surprised him. The boy was already more skilled than most of his clan members, but the timing was telling. Kakashi wasn’t all that often on monitor duty, but he had seen enough to know the Uchihas were scheming. They were rallying behind Fugaku and Kakashi could hardly blame them for it. He knew what it meant to be shunned. With the attack of the nine-tails and Lord Fourth’s death rumors had started to spread like wildfire and the civilians started acting up, blaming the Uchiha clan for the deaths of their loved ones – while Lord Third observed and did nothing. – Except securing an inside source.

Kakahi had been in ANBU long enoungh to understand the orders that weren’t explicitly stated. Lord Third put Itachi on his team. That also meant he put the boy under his protection. No on dared to pick on team Ro. It had been the same for Tenzo. Anbu were careful, toeing the line to paranoia. Given his abilities and past in Root, they’d resented him. Kakashi had to suddenly appear out of the shadows a few times to demonstrate his skills to remind them who they’d face if anything went wrong. He did the same for Itachi now. Frequently. He suspected Itachi had noticed it once or twice. So he opted to show him the ropes personally, letting Tenzo deal with team Ro. Itachi learned quickly and although that was a good trait to have, it also meant he picked up on the lingering suspicions towards him and noticed conversations ending as soon as he approached.

The day had been uneventful and after the usual morning routines with busy markets and the last drunks staggering home, the afternoon was even slower. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Uchiha district was quiet. Itachi had meticulously jotted down a few notes on specific people, but Kakashi went silent at noon and simply observed – Why should he take notes when Itachi already did it?

Sometimes he wondered if Itachi knew he wasn’t all that hard to read. Yes, his face was perfectly blank, but he had yet to learn to hide the emotions in his eyes. His gaze was immediately drawn to elderly women struggling with heavy bags or kids falling and his attention was so intense there was no way to miss the urge to get up and help. Whenever he saw happy families his eyes softened, before growing cold with a resolve so strong Kakashi couldn’t recall when he’d last seen something like it. It was a sore spot, it had to be. There was so much conflict to see if you tried. The boy was loyal to the Leaf, even more loyal to his friend. Kakashi had seen them sneak off together, he’d had Urushi track them and the ninken reported a deep bond as well as loyalty to the Leaf and regret for the path their clan chose. If he didn’t report their bond to Lord Third, that was his decision. Enough people had been forced to make difficult choices, he would let them lean on each other, choosing to keep watch instead of eliminating a possible threat. He served the will of fire, not the will of Danzo – who he knew for certain was the one pushing for stricter measures and closer watch on the Uchiha.

Itachi’s sharp inhale drew Kakashi’s attention back to the monitors. A young boy was running through the streets. His clothes were torn in a few places, bloody knees, obviously trying and failing to stop tears. It had to be Sasuke. There weren’t many Uchiha children around his age. He’d been given into the care of an older girl when their shift started. Fugaku wouldn’t return until sunset and Mikoto had filled in on guard duty for an injured friend. She’d most likely have two more hours on duty.

Kakashi watched Itachi tense up. A futile attempt to hide his reaction.

“You’re no use to me like this. Leave for today. I demand full attention while you’re on duty. Remember that.”

His tone was cold as ice, cutting through the air filled with Itachi’s quiet unease.

“I apologize, captain.”

“Dismissed.”

There it was again. Regret, anger, surprise, hope. It almost seemed like the emotions were battling for dominance with how quickly they flitted through his eyes. The boy hesitated, decided to swallow his words and left with a sharp nod. Kakashi could see him flicker through the different monitors, before he disappeared into his home, only to reappear a minute later in his casual clothes.

“Senpai. I just passed Mouse. Is everything okay?”

Kakashi turned his head just enough to spot Tenzo literally walk through the wooden wall. He’d expected to find a threat then. Kakashi pointed vaguely at the monitor that showed Itachi giving his brother a piggyback ride. They were both smiling. A smile tinged with sadness in Itachi’s case, but genuine nonetheless.

Tenzo stood beside him. He took one long look, dropping some tension and bumping their shoulders together, before Kakashi could react to it, he took Itachi’s abandoned post.

“Been a while. We never seem to be on duty together anymore, captain.”

“I know Lord Third offered you your own team. You should accept. You’re already a better leader than I could ever be.”

Kakashi felt Tenzo’s eyes on him, but refused to face him, instead watching Itachi who hesitated at his door and seemed to smile straight at him. Of course, he knew where the ANBU had hidden eyes. Kakashi had to suppress a sigh. He was tired of this. He didn’t want to train any more young Anbu.

It took all his self-control to keep the disgust from showing on his face as he remembered Danzo’s last demand.

_I have some fresh meat for you, Hound. If he keeps developping at this rate, he could become an even more successful Anbu than you._

What was a successful Anbu even? A killer? A hunter? A spy? A glorified guard? He could do any of these missions. He had. He lived in darkness and the darkness lived in him.

“Tenzo, you’re on guard duty? Night guard?”

Kakashi finally turned to look at his kohai who shook his head. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. As team captain he should be informed of any changes. To his knowledge Team Ro was on night guard for two more weeks, with the exception of Itachi who needed to attend secret meetings and himself who had to shadow the boy. Tenzo kneeded his fingers, unconsciously trying to soothe himself. He closed his eyes and hung his head in resignation, giving in.

“You’re my mission. Danzo ordered me to watch you. He thinks you have a soft spot for the boy. He convinced Lord Third to sanction it. I’m sorry, senpai.”

They were doubting his loyalty. After all the years he served as Anbu, after all the immoral and cruel things he did, they dared to doubt him. To make it worse, they sent Tenzo after him. His kohai. His second in command. His most trusted comrade.

Kakashi approached Tenzo like a nervous cat who was considering its escape routes. He stopped beside him, dropping one hand on his shoulder. A gentle squeeze. He wasn’t angry. He felt the tension in Tenzo’s shoulder and he also felt it slowly ease up, as he left his hand there. Tenzo only followed orders. They all followed orders, but for the first time in years Kakashi wanted to ignore them.

“He’s not lost yet. There’s no real darkness in him. He has a gentle heart. Skilled as he might be, he’s not fit to be an Anbu.”

Tenzo laughed humorlessly and shook his head again.

“You better take care, senpai. Even Hound will struggle if another Anbu is sent after him. Don’t underestimate Danzo.”

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgement, letting his hand slip away. Tenzo told his friend what he thought. Cat was not allowed to speak with Hound. They were probably being watched. It was not his loyalty that was tested. Danzo already considered him lost.

“I’m more worried about the Uchiha. They’ll make their move soon. Fugaku can’t placate them forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to rearrange the whole series every time, because I've decided to put them in chronological order? *sighs* yes.


End file.
